You'll Fit Right In
by HumanEmotion
Summary: Just a cute, lighthearted one-shot about the Reagan's as children meeting/interacting with Jamie for the first time. No action. Family oriented, Reagan children, teeny-tiny Jamie. R&R please and thank you.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything to do with Blue Bloods, I'm just briefly borrowing them.

**A/N:** I had this sitting in my files for quite some time now and thought, why not post it? It's just a cutesy little story, a bit of lightheartedness that might be good right about now. :) And yeah, kids are cute. ;) There's really not much to the story, it's just a (short) bit of fun.

Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

You'll Fit Right In

Ten year old Danny Reagan peered over the edge of the crib, staring intently at the tiny bundle lying on the mattress. The bundle wiggled every now and then, fast asleep.

"So, you're Jamie." Danny whispered. Jamie's tongue stuck out slightly from between his lips, almost as if he were responding. "Yep, you're going to be a brat. Just like the other two." Danny mumbled, earning a glare from each of his siblings. He really didn't want another sibling. He had actually spent several days trying to convince his friends to buy Jamie from him once he was born. His friends laughed and joked, but no one took the bait.

Jamie reached out an arm in his sleep, using his other fist to scrub at his cheek. He stayed sound asleep. Danny smiled slightly. The little brat _was_ rather cute with his tuft of dark blond hair sticking up on the top of his head. Danny reached down, tickling one of Jamie's tiny feet, causing his toes to curl up in his footie pajamas. Danny tickled again. Jamie gave a short whine and pulled his leg up.

"You're going to wake him up!" Erin snapped in a whisper.

"Oh, go away." Danny mumbled, tickling the palm of the hand that reached towards him.

"He'll cry, and if mom and dad catch us…" Joe worried.

"He won't wake up!" Danny whispered waspishly, hushing them. His siblings fell silent, casting cautionary glances at the bedroom door. Their parents were just down the hall.

"Too late." Erin mumbled, pointing at Jamie.

Danny looked down into the crib. Jamie was staring at him, eyes watery and his face starting to scrunch. Danny looked alarmed.

"No Jamie, please don't cry. You'll wake mom and dad, and we'll all get it!" Jamie stared at him. Danny was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Why do you stare at me like that?" he mumbled.

"'Cause he can't turn his head, smartypants." Erin laughed. "Remember what mom told us just a few days ago? We have to be really careful because his neck isn't strong enough and he can't support himself. He probably can't move his head around much."

"_How_ do you _remember _that?" Danny asked, giving her an incredulous look. Erin stared back.

"At least _one_ of us does." she mumbled. She looked at Jamie, who started wiggling around again. Danny reached in, touching Jamie's hand. Jamie's eyes landed in the vicinity of his face. Danny smiled.

"You're not so bad, kid." he told Jamie, feeling protective over this new little bundle. "I mean, you've listened to me already! That's more than I can get these two to do in hours! Ouch!" Danny flinched back from the swat Erin had given him. Jamie flailed his legs.

"Is he smiling?" Erin asked, amazed. Joe stared at him carefully before responding.

"He is! That _has_ to be a smile!"

Jamie gurgled, looking like he was smiling a big toothless grin. He flapped his arms, taking in the blurry shapes around him.

"Shove over." Erin scooted next to Danny, reaching her hand down to Jamie. "You think we're funny Jamie?" Erin cooed. She stuck her finger on his palm. Jamie squeezed it, immediately bringing it to his mouth. Erin giggled. "Baby spit." she explained, smirking at Danny's odd look at her giggle.

"Only _you_ would think spit is cute." Danny grumbled.

Erin stuck out her tongue. "On him it is." Jamie had released her finger, realizing that he wasn't going to get any food out of it. She tickled his soft cheek instead. Of the three, she had been the most excited for a new sibling. She loved helping out. With Joe only being a year behind her, she never had the chance to help much with him. She often accused him of that, much to his annoyance, wishing that he had been born a few years later than her. "I'm going to help take good care of you. I'll feed you and walk with you and carry you…."

"Mom will never let you carry him. You're too small!"

"Shut up, Danny." Erin grumbled, feeling stung. "I'll grow."

"Whatever. I'll teach him to play ball." Danny boasted.

"He can't play ball! He can't even sit up!" Joe laughed.

"Not _now_, doofus." Danny mocked. "When he's older."

"I'm not a doofus!" Joe whispered angrily. "Why do you always call me names?"

"'Cause you're a doofus, doofus." Danny said, laughing. "He'll have better skills than you, _that's_ for sure!"

"I have skills." Joe defended himself, pouting.

"Uh huh. Sure." Danny smirked. Jamie squealed, causing the siblings to freeze and stare at him, waiting for the inevitable cry and the consequent trouble they'd get into, both for being up past their bedtime and for bothering the baby. It never came. Jamie flailed his limbs, snuffling, looking almost amused.

Joe tried to push Danny aside. "Move. It's my turn to see Jamie." Danny pushed back mockingly, but stepped back. Joe took his place, staring down at his new brother. He hadn't been sure if he wanted another sibling, but he hadn't tried to sell him like Danny did. He wondered if threatening to leave him on someone's doorstep was as bad as trying to make money off of him. He guessed it was. He was grounded for the same length of time as Danny. Now, staring down at little Jamie, he was glad he hadn't followed through with his plan. He smiled as Jamie stretched an arm towards him. He reached forwards, gently grasping Jamie's little hand.

"Hi Jamie. I'm Joe. I'm your brother. The nice one."

"Hey!" Danny protested. Joe ignored him.

"I'm also better than Erin. She'll smother you. Best to stay away."

"Meanie." Erin grumbled.

"Don't do what Danny does. He always does the wrong thing."

"I do not!"

"Stick with me, buddy. I can show you everything."

"Ignore him, Jamie!" Danny whispered from behind Joe, scowling. "He's lying to you!"

"They're both lying, and they're both big meanies." Erin chimed in. "I'll show you the right way! We'll go shopping, and movies, and… what?" Danny and Joe were staring at her, incredulous looks on their faces.

"He's not a girl!" Danny said, horrified. "He can't go _shopping_!"

"Why not?"

"That's a _girl_ thing!" Joe exclaimed. Erin made to smack him, which he dodged.

"He's better off learning sports. I'll teach him everything he needs to know." Danny boasted again, puffing out his chest.

"Like how to trip over your own feet?" Joe grumbled.

"That… that was a one time thing." Danny stuttered.

"He can shop _and _play sports. How's that?" Erin reconciled. Both boys grunted in acknowledgement.

"You'll fit right in, kid." Danny said, staring back at Jamie. Jamie's eyes were closing once again.

"He's asleep." Erin whispered, cooing over him. Jamie's chest moved evenly, hands twitching every now and then. He had no idea what the blurry figures were, or why they kept making noises… but he knew he felt warm and safe.

"Let's go before mom and dad come to check on him." Joe whispered back. They tiptoed out of their brother's room, pausing to look at him one more time before turning and quietly entering their own rooms.

_'He'll fit right in.'_ they thought as they closed their bedroom doors.

In Frank and Mary's room, the proud parents looked at each other, smiling, as they listened to their children's conversations over the baby monitor.

"He's in good hands."

"He is, Frank. Goodnight." Mary smiled, pulling the covers up.

"Goodnight, love." Frank said, kissing her, before pulling her close and drifting off to sleep.

~~END~~


End file.
